Julien: Queen of the Penguins
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: When Julien goes to the Penguins to inform them of something important, he ends up in a situation that will take awhile to fix. Can Skipper and the others deal with the new Julien? GENDERBENDER! Skip/Jul. Title and Rating due to change. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**TA DA! I told you I had a story for this! XD (Reminding the, like, 3-5 people who read this) I am very much liking the way I am making this. Also I had to edit it a lot, because at one point it got a bit too….uh….**_**naughty**_** for me to write. o///o; **

**ANYWAY! It is now fixed, and I hope you enjoy what I give you. :D**

**Um...it's kind of in a script format. I wanted to keep it that way instead of turning it story wise. :S Hope you don't mind that...**

**Ta-Da = Thoughts. Keep that in mind please**

**ENJ- Wait…Mya! Didn't you want to say it?**

**(Please enjoy this fiction Brianna and I worked on! She edited the naughty parts I wanted but w/e! WE DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS! NOR DO WE OWN THE SETTING! Just the plot and idea. Thank you! :3)**

* * *

It's a sunny day at The Central Park Zoo, the birds were chirping, and not a cloud was in the sky. All the zoo creatures were enjoying the sun and it's warmth...well, almost everyone. The Penguins were inside there HQ working on a very large machine.

**Private**: Skipper, remind me again, why are we making a time machine?

**Skipper**: We're fixing it because what happens is the world suddenly explodes? We're going to need to get somewhere, and this will get us there.

**Private**: Oh, ok, I think...

So the boys keep working on the machine, with a few interruptions, like Marlene checking up on them, but they didn't mind, (surprisingly). It was almost to good to be true for Skipper. The day was almost out, and not once did he see Julien or the other lemurs

Of course, his luck ran out, as a few minutes later, who happens to enter, but Julien himself.

**Julien**: Hello neighbors! It is I, _King Julien_, here to give you some important news!

**Skipper**: Ringtail! Can't you see that were busy here? We don't have time for you're speech.

Julien lost the smile from his face, and surprisingly, got angry.

**Julien**: Why is it that whenever I come to visit, you just try to push me away?! _What have I ever done to you?!_

All four penguins looked over at Julien, shocked he had out-bursted like that

**Private**: Um...Julien? Are you feeling alright?

**Skipper**: *Snapped out of his stupor* How about _stealing our stuff_ and annoying us to no end?

Rico, who had been working in the machine, stepped out to grab something from the pile of tools, also trying to get away from the angry Julien and Skipper.

**Julien**: I am your _king!_ I have a _right_ to take things!

**Skipper**: Not what doesn't belong to you! _**No you don't!**_

Somehow something had snapped inside Julien, and the very angry lemur king started to storm over to Skipper, when he stepped on a large screwdriver, causing him to trip and lose his balance. Skipper jumped out of the way as Julien rammed into the machine where Rico had been previously working, and the door slammed shut, locking Julien inside.

**Julien**: H-Hey! Let me out of here!

**Skipper**: Kowalski, help me get the door open!

Skipper and Kowalski then start to try and pry the door open. Private looks over at the control panel.

**Private**: Maybe one of these buttons will open the door?

So he pressed a large green button.

Once he did, the machine started to shake, and pained and frightened screams came from Julien, who was still trapped inside. Skipper and Kowalski had to step back, then all four penguins watched as the door opened, and smoke came out. They waited for a response, wondering what happened to Julien.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the smoke, coughing and stumbling. Four pairs of eyes bugged out at what they saw

**Julien**: *coughing* _Gack_. What was that?

That's when Julien notices that the penguins are looking at him funny.

**Julien**: What? What are you looking at?

Kowalski has a loss of words, Rico, blushing like mad, covers Private's eyes, and Skipper can't believe what he's seeing. Julien then looks down, and gasps. His body....wasn't a male body anymore. His chest had inflated, and his hips seemed curvier. He was...he was.... **_A GIRL!?!?_**

**Julien**: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Julien's shriek sounds so feminine and so high pitched, the windows on the Gift Shop breaks.

**Julien**: W-What happened...WHAT DID YOU PENGUINS DO TO ME?!?!

**Kowalski**: Apparently, when the time machine started, instead of taking you back in time, something must have switched your gender instead.

**Private**: ...I didn't mean to do this! I only wanted to help!

**Julien**: Well you _didn't_! And now I'm stuck in this female body!

**Skipper**: Hey, don't just blame Private for all of this! You shouldn't have been noising around here anyway!

**Julien**: All I wanted to do was to tell you that me and the boys.... Oh no!! No no no no no!!!

Julien then starts panicking, hands going to her mouth, and she starts shaking as a huge realization washes over her. Before she can say anything else, the machine starts making more noises, and everyone looks over at the machine.

**Rico**: Uh oh....

**Skipper**: EVERYONE TAKE COVER! RINGTAIL! _GET OUT OF THE WAY!_

Julien just stared as the machine belched black, ominous smoke, unable to move. Suddenly she was tackled to the side, and the machine exploded, bright color could be seen, and parts go flying.

When it's all over, everyone peeks from what they are hidden behind. Rico and Private had hidden behind the cement block, Kowalski had hidden behind the door, and Skipper had managed to get himself and Julien far enough away from the machine where they didn't get harmed, just a scratch or two.

Private: Well, that was close...

**Skipper**: You can say that again. Everyone alright?

Everyone nodded, Julien, however, was shocked stupid, still getting over the fact she had almost been blown to pieces like that weird machine the penguins had been working on.

**Skipper**: Julien? You ok?

**Julien**: *Shakes head* Wha..? Oh, yes, I'm fine...just....

That's when Julien realizes where exactly she was. When Skipper had shoved them out of the way, they had rolled and bumped onto the floor, and where Skipper's flippers had originally been (on her hips) had moved upwards....

**Julien**: **_GET YOU HANDS OFF OF MY CHEST!!!_**

Julien shrieked again and leaped off of Skipper, covering her chest with her arms. Skipper quickly removed his flippers, feeling a heated blush quickly spreading under his feathers.

**Skipper**: Um.....*clears throat* that was an accident.

**Julien**: You have no idea how to treat a woman do you! I bet even Mort has......

Once again, realization washes over her, and Julien starts flipping out again as she did earlier, shaking and looking around nervously.

**Julien**: This will not due, not due _at all_! Now that I am stuck like this, I have no where to go!

Kowalski raised an (non existent) eyebrow

**Kowalski**: What do you mean you have no where to go?

**Private**: Yeah Julien, can't you go back to the lemur habitat?

**Julien**: Not like this! That's why I came over!

**Rico**: Huh?

**Julien**: I came over to tell you that it's currently Lemur Mating Season!

* * *

**XD I'm still cracking up with the ending. Mya can't talk now still. Oh really quick question!**

**Now that Julien is a girl, (plus that fact that this is going to be a Skipper/Julien pairing) is this still considered a yaoi? **

**I want your honest opinion, because I'm confusing myself...**

**Well, thanks for reading and please**

**R& R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oye, I'm exhausted today, so I'm going to make this chapter as good as I can so you don't get mad at me. XD Mya's asleep so I'm doing this one alone…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_Julien: I don't have anywhere to go!_

_Rico: Huh?_

_Julien: I came to tell you it's currently Lemur Mating Season._

_**Now**_

No one moved. All four penguins stood their staring at Julien, who once again was starting to worry.

**Julien**: Where on earth am I going to go! I can't go back to my kingdom or…you know.

**Private**: What? What would happen?

Kowalski, who had been writing on his clipboard, felt his pencil point break, Rico snorted, Skipper put his flipper over his face, and Julien looked away, feeling her face grow unbearably hot.

**Kowalski**: We'll tell you when you get older Private.

**Private**: …Ok. Well then why don't you stay here?

**Julien**: NO!

Once again everyone stared at Julien, who shifted uncomfortably.

**Julien**: I mean…I'd rather not…

**Kowalski**: Plus now that Julien is a female, it probably wouldn't be good for her to stay with a group of men.

**Skipper**: Well if she doesn't stay here, then where else is there? Joey's pen?

**Kowalski**: Skipper, there actually _is_ a place Julien can go…

_At Marlene's place_

**Marlene**: So let me get this straight: You want me to house Julien, who has been turned into a girl, until you fix your machine?

**Kowalski**: …or until the mating season has ended, whenever that may be.

Marlene and Skipper looked over at Julien, who shrugged in response.

**Julien**: Don't look at me. I have no idea when it ends. Maurice would know though.

**Skipper**: We can't ask him. If we did, he would know that we know where you went.

**Marlene**: Right…anyway, I guess I could make a spare bed for him…her…_Julien_, but you guys owe me.

**Julien**: Oh Thank you Marlene! You have no idea how much good you are doing by helping me!

Julien then tackles Marlene in a hug, which was very unexpected to Marlene, or anyone else for that matter.

**Skipper**: …ok…well we better get going. The sooner we start fixing the machine the faster we can get Julien back to normal. Let's move out boys!

Skipper, Kowalski and Rico start back to the habitat. Private stay for a second longer.

**Private**: If you want, I'll keep you updated on the machine.

**Julien**: I'll just come to you. It would be easier that way.

**Private**: Are you sure? I mean I'd-

Marlene interjects then, putting an arm around Private's shoulder.

**Marlene**: No it's fine, Julien would love to go, I know she would.

Private shrugs, then says his goodbyes, and follows the others, leaving the otter and the gender-bended lemur behind. That's when they realize how late it is. The sun was just about gone, and you could already see stars in the sky.

**Julien**: *yawns* So where exactly am I going to sleep for the night?

Marlene: Well, I could let you sleep on my couch for tonight, and I'll try to find somewhere else ou can sleep in the morning.

Julien stares at the couch, not saying anything. Marlene turns to face her, and recognized the look on her face immediately: "I'm not happy with this."

**Marlene**: Look, I know that the couch isn't the best place to get sleep but it's all I have ok?

**Julien**: I didn't say anything! I'm not complaining.

**Marlene**: You may not have said anything, but your face says it all.

Julien looks away, then gets settled on the couch. Marlene sighs, then heads over to her bed. Looking over at Julien one last time, she sees that she is already curled into a ball on the couch.

**Marlene**: Night Julien.

She gets a muffled "Good Night", then both are unconscious to the world.

* * *

**ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzz…….*wakes up* …wah? ….OH! **

**Right! Um, yeah, here's chapter 2 for ya! I hope you guys enjoyed it, (think Mya does as well) and yeah. Please**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	3. Chapter 3

**XD Oh boy you guys have no idea how badly I was nervous giggling throughout writing this entire thing. Ok really quick before I say something important**

**WARNING: NAUGHTY DREAMS AHEAD! So be cautioned while reading this. Also first time at something like this, so please go easy on me… -/////- Also this is going to be a very short chapter, please don't get mad…**

**Anyway! Here's the important update. I am going on hiatus with all of my works. The only thing I will work on is this, until it's done. Then I am going to take a major break because I have 2 books that I need to read. Also I will be writing all the chapter updates for all the stories that haven't been updated in who knows how long.**

**ENJOY!!

* * *

**

It was around 3 a.m. Everyone was asleep, each one of them in their own dreamland, happy and calm. Well, almost everyone.

In the otter habitat, a certain lemur was not sleeping as peacefully as everyone else. Julien was tossing and turning on Marlene's couch, trying to get comfortable. She just couldn't get into the right position! Even though she was asleep, the lemur king turned queen was not having a good night.

Another reason why she was so restless was because of the dream she was having…

_She was back in the Penguins HQ. She's standing in-front of the machine, which is just about ready to blow. While she's standing there, her life flashes before her eyes. Being in Madagascar, ruling over her subjects, landing in Africa after the plane crashes, coming to the zoo with Maurice and Mort, annoying the penguins to no end, and now, this is how she will end._

_She's suddenly tackled to the side, ramming into the floor, bouncing and rolling a bit, her eyes never leave the machine however. Watching as it bursts into pieces, letting an array of different colors. _

_**?**: Julien, you alright?_

_Julien keeps her eyes on the machine, the words barely registering._

_**Julien**: I…I'm fine, I just can't believe I'm not…well…_

_She turns around to face Skipper, who is wearing a face she can't describe. Suddenly her face heats up. The way he's holding her…_

_**Skipper**: Good, as long as you're alright, nothing else matters._

_Julien can't move as Skipper moves his face towards hers. All she can do is close her eyes as he kisses her, her heart beating faster then she can imagine. She wraps her arms around his smaller body, and she feels one of his flippers caressing her back. The other one comes to the front, resting just above her chest. His mouth moves from her lips to her neck, and Julien moans in pleasure as both his flippers move further down her body…_

Marlene wakes to the sounds of someone moaning. Grumbling, the rubs her eyes and get up to go and check on Julien. Shuffling over, her suspicions are confirmed that it is Julien moaning in her sleep.

'She's probably uncomfortable…' Blinking a few more times, she starts to go over to wake Julien up and let her go sleep in the bed. However she stops as Julien arches and moans out a name

**Julien**: _Skipper…_

Marlene straightens; there was no way what she heard was real. However when Julien moans out Skipper's name again, she realizes that, no, she is not sleeping.

'Well this is weird. Guess Julien swings _that_ way.' Shaking her head, Marlene heads back to her bed. She'll talk to Julien about it in the morning, for now though, she needed sleep.

* * *

**Told you it was short. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	4. Chapter 4

**I almost forgot to write this today…whoops? (And we wonder how you manage your everyday work) Oh shut up you! **

**Well, this is sort of….a more angsty chapter. Very Jealous!Julien as well. Skipper might seem a bit mean however, because it would be easier for me. :S **

**Also is it just me, or is the POM fanservice, like, losing people? Someone else on DA said it too, but I'm not to sure. OPINIONS PLEASE FOR THIS TOPIC!!!**

**Warnings: Angst, major jealousy, one-sided Skilene if you look at it that way… **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!!! So yeah.**

**Oh one other thing! I'm fixing the format up a bit **

POM – Scene/Setting/Story (pick your favorite!)

_POM – Thinking_

**POM – Action**

**Hopefully that is clear enough, and now Mya, would you please?**

**(ENJOY!)

* * *

**

Julien awoke the next morning a little late, also she was a bit grumpy. After all, the couch wasn't very comfortable.

**Julien**: Oh, if only I could go back to sleep._ Have more fun with Skipper…_

**Marlene**: You've been asleep long enough Julien. Besides, you kept me up as well.

**Julien**: Oh really? How did I keep you up?

**Marlene**: You kept moaning all night.

**Julien**: I do not moan in my sleep! **Pouts**

**Marlene**: You did last night, most of it a certain leader penguin's name.

Julien's eyes widen at the fact, then crosses her arms and turns away, not wanting Marlene to find out she liked Skipper.

**Julien**: If you are implying what I think you are implying, you are wrong. I do not like the bossy penguin that way.

**Marlene**: So you're saying you don't like him, what so ever?

**Julien**: No, I do not like Skipper that way.

**Marlene**: Prove it.

**Julien**: Prove it? I don't need to prove anything to you!

**Marlene**: Then I will keep believing that you like him until you give me proof you don't.

**Julien**: But how- Oh never mind.

With that, Julien storms out of the habitat and heads to the penguin exhibit to go see how they are doing with the machine

_**At the Penguin's HQ**_

Rico, Kowalski and Skipper were once again working on the machine, taking breaks when needed. Kowalski was currently trying to find the correct frequency from before, Skipper was working on fixing the control pad, and Rico was inside putting some screws in.

Private on the other hand, was putting a fresh batch of cookies on the cement slab they had. He and Skipper had made them earlier, and they had just finished. It had taken quite a lot of begging to get Skipper to help him, and surprisingly he had succeeded.

That's when Julien, who had calmed down to an extent, came in.

**Julien**: Hello neighbors! I just stopped by to see how you are doing.

Skipper grunted, Kowalski said a quick hello, and Rico couldn't hear her because he had dropped his screwdriver at that moment.

**Private**: Oh, hi Julien, were doing ok wit the machine.

Julien crossed her arms over her chest again and hummed for a moment.

**Kowalski**: I got it!

**Skipper**: Good job solider!

**Julien**: Got what?

**Kowalski**: I have found the correct frequency that has switched you gender.

**Julien**: Err…

**Skipper**: **sigh** It means were one step closer at turning you back into a male.

**Julien**: Oh! Ok then.

That's when Julien notices the cookies on the table. Her stomach grumbles.

**Julien**: Oh! Cookies! Can I try one?

**Private**: Sur-

**Skipper**: Of course not, they're not for you, they're for the team.

**Julien**: I haven't had any food since yesterday! I'm starving!

**Private**: Here Julien, you can have this one. I'll have one less cookie.

Skipper glares at Private, who doesn't notice as Julien grabs the cookie from him.

**Julien**: Mmm! These are good, very delicious! Better then mangos, which is a very tasty fruit that I love so much. **(1)**

**Skipper**: **mumbles** I'd rather have Marlene's opinion rather then yours.

Julien stops mid bite, hearing what Skipper had said. Swallowing, she turns to Skipper, giving him a strange look.

**Julien**: I thought you said it was for your "team only"?

Skipper looks up again, shocked that Julien had heard him. Then shakes his head and replys.

**Skipper**: Well Marlene has good taste, I figured she would know if it was good or not.

**Julien**: What, and you think I wouldn't have good tastes?

Rico snorted and Private had to suppress a giggle.

**Skipper**: Considering how you are, no I don't.

**Julien**: Well… well how would you know if Marlene has good tastes or not? You've probably never asked her before!

**Skipper**: She's a girl! Girls are supposed to know about food and stuff **(2)**

Julien: I'm a girl now too!

**Skipper**: At least Marlene isn't as annoying as you!

Skipper covered his beak with his flipper, shocked he had said that. Four sets of eyes were on him, three of them looking back and forth between him and a very shocked lemur.

Julien was at a loss for words. She wasn't annoying! …ok maybe a little but she wasn't that bad! Besides Marlene was annoying as well, but…but…

Julien narrowed her eyes, jealousy and anger filling up within her.

**Julien**: **shrieking** HOW DARE YOU! ALL I DO IS COME TO SAY HI AND SEE HOW YOU ARE DOING, AND YOU FIND THAT ANNOYING?! AM I THAT BAD THAT YOU CAN'T AT LEAST BE A LITTLE NICE FOR ONCE?! FINE! I DON'T NEED TO BE AROUND A MEANIE LIKE YOU! **(3)**

Julien rushes out of the Penguins HQ, tears threatening to fall down her face. Back with the guys, Private, Rico and Kowalski were still staring at Skipper, who was still staring at where Julien had once been. Then shaking his head, he looked at his team briefly.

**Skipper**: I'm going to go get some air…

_**Back at Marlene's**_

Marlene was getting out of her little pool, when she lost her balance and fell back in due to a blur of white and gray. She came back up from under the water just in time to see the door to her home slam shut. She got out once again and went over to the door, she tried to open it to find that it was locked.

**Marlene**: Julien? Julien open the door! What's wrong?

**Julien**: **muffled through the door ** LEAVE ME ALONE!

Marlene steps back and wonders what had happened, so goes to the Penguin habitat to see if they could help…

* * *

**(THIS IS WHERE WE LEAVE YOU FOR NOW! MWUAHAHAHAH-OWW! What was that for?) We are not leaving them off there you twit. As much as I'd love to leave them at this cliff hanger, I'm writing a long chapter for them! To many short ones. Continue reading!

* * *

**

_**Penguin's HQ**_

When Marlene arrived at the place, she could practically feel the glum atmosphere coming in waves.

No one said anything, Skipper had come back and was working with some wires not once looking up. Kowalski was helping Rico with a few pieces of metal, and Private was hammering something together.

**Marlene**: Hey…guys. Uh, how's it going?

When no one seemed to have acknowledged her, she tried again.

**Marlene**: Guys, yo ho? Helloooo? Anyone there? Earth to the Penguins!

Kowalski finally noticed Marlene's presence and tried to give her a happy smile.

**Kowalski**: Oh, hello Marlene. Didn't notice you had come in.

**Marlene**: I can see that…Um, hey, you wouldn't to know what's bugging Julien, would you? She rushed past me and locked me out. She sounded upset.

Kowalski felt his eyes drifting over in Skipper's direction. Skipper just turned his head.

**Kowalski**: It would probably be best if Julien told you him…herself.

Marlene huffed, then started to walk out, when Private stopped her.

**Private**: Before you go, would you like to try one? Skippah and I made them earlier today.

**Marlene**: Oh, why not? **Takes cookie and bites it**

Skipper looks up and sees her eating the cookie.

**Skipper**: Well? How is it?

**Marlene**: Hmm…its…not what I expected. It's sweet, too sweet for my liking.

**Skipper**: Too sweet?

**Marlene**: Yeah, I mean it's good, but I just… don't like it that much. No offense, you guys made them really well. Sorry.

**Private**: Oh that's ok Marlene. People have different tastes.

**Marlene**: What do you mean?

**Private**: Well when Julien stopped by, she said she loved them.

Both Marlene and Private jumped when a buzz and a crash was heard. Skipper quickly picked up the part again and acted like nothing happened.

**Marlene**: …I see, well speaking of which I better go check on Julien. She might be feeling better now. See you!

With that Marlene left, heading back to her home.

* * *

**(1) Now I want cookies...GRRR!**

**(2)Ok pretend Skipper saw a Martha Stewart episode, or a cooking show, WHICHEVER!**

**(3)I was going to write JERK there, but I something told me No...**

**NOW I'm stopping. This is 6 pages long and 1,851 words. A lot if you ask me. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I didn't make anyone too….uh…yeah….**

**(So please R & R!)**

**-ChaosGirl08 and Mya!**


	5. Chapter 5

…**Whaaaat? I've been busy! I know I forgot to update this but mehhhh. **

**(Since the host of this fanfiction has officially gone loony cause of medicine, I have written this chapter [I being Mya] so for the rest of the authors notes I shall write w/o parenthesis)**

**OK! So basically Brianna is not available to you, so you guys are stuck with me! :D So what happened was that Brianna has gotten into making dolls, uh, pixel dolls that is, on the computer. Also her mom is making her start reading her summer reading books. So yeah, that's what been keeping her busy. **

**Alright enough rambling, you guys want the story right? Okie dokie! So yeah**

**WARNINGS: Uhm, a plotting Julien. Yeah, that's pretty much it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOT ONE THING SO YOU CAN'T REPORT ME OR SOMETHING! HAH

* * *

**

So here's what happened. When Marlene got back to her home, Julien had gone physco and ruined her home, then attack Marlene leaving her paralyzed, then went back to the Penguin's place and attacked all of them, then somehow turned back to normal, then went back to his habitat and partied! The End!

* * *

…**XD Ok I couldn't resist. Ok so now **_**here**_** is the real story. **

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

Marlene finally made it back to her home, just as the sun had set beneath the horizon. She was surprised to see that the door to her home was unlocked and open.

**Marlene:** …Julien? You here?

Julien: _Of course I'm here…where else would I be?!_

Marlene saw Julien laying on her side on the couch, facing the wall. Sighing, Marlene went over to the couch and plopped besides the still upset Julien.

Marlene: Look, I know it's probably the last thing you would want to do right now, but when your ready, I'm here, so when you want to talk about it, you can ok?

She gently rubbed Julien's back in an attempt to soothe the lemur, then got up and went to head to her bed and relax. She didn't expect to have her arm snatched and tugged backwards to sit on the couch again. She didn't expect Julien to wrap her arms around her either.

Julien: …I don't get why he has to be so mean to me…

Marlene was silent for a minute, then rested her hand on Julien's head, who let a fresh set of tears start pouring down her face silently.

Marlene: What exactly happened, Julien?

Julien said nothing for a few moments then:

Julien: All I did was enter their place, then I asked for a cookie, because I was hungry. Skipper said no, but the little one said I could, so I took it, and it was really good.

Marlene: Then what happened?

Julien: …Skipper said that he'd rather have _your_ opinion, but originally he said it was just for his _team_…

Marlene was shocked by this. If Skipper only made them for Kowalski, Rico, and Private, how come he wanted her to have one?

Julien: Then I asked why, and he said it was a girl thingy with cooking or something…then I said I might know because I am now a girl lemur, but then he said no, and the he called me annoying. I didn't do anything wrong, and he called me annoying. What did I do to deserve that?

Marlene said nothing, unconsciously rubbing Julien's head. Julien honestly hadn't done anything wrong, yet Skipper had lashed out like that. Something wasn't right with that picture. Skipper normally wouldn't do something like that unless something was bothering him. Of course the fact that Julien was a girl was now very nerving, however it couldn't be just that. He and the others had dealt with worse…so what could it be?

Julien: I don't get it, no matter what I do, it annoys him, all I want is to be friends! _Maybe something more…_

Marlene: Well, maybe…uh…maybe he's…not used to you yet?

Marlene sheepishly smiled as Julien gave her a funny look.

Julien: I've been here for a long time now, how could he not be used to me yet?!

Marlene: No, I meant…he's not used to girl you yet.

Julien tilted her head, and Marlene tried to continue her theory.

Marlene: Well, he's probably so used to you being a guy, and now that you're a girl, he feels…awkward…that there is another girl around, and is uncomfortable.

Julien considered this, and Marlene tried to convince her a little bit more.

Marlene: Maybe, if you gave him some space, then he'll get used to you faster.

Julien "hmm'd", then an idea came into her head. She jumped up and put her paw in the air.

Julien: That is it! If I leave him be, then at the same time I can do the "shh" treatment! It would be driving him nuts, no?

Julien turned to Marlene, and evil glint in her eyes. Marlene, unsure of what to say or do, just nodded. Hey, she could totally understand why Julien would want to give payback on Skipper, but…something told her that maybe she shouldn't. The feeling quickly left her head though, when Julien started shaking her.

Julien: HELLO?? Are you in there?

Marlene: Wha-?

Julien: I said perhaps you should be getting some rest?

Marlene: OH! Oh, yeah, sure that sounds good.

Marlene got up from her couch, and went over to her bed.

Julien: Good night Marlene!

Marlene: Night.

Marlene fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted from the heat. Julien however, was up for a bit longer.

Julien:_ This is great! No one can take the shh treatment for too long, if I do this right, I will have the flightless bird crawling back with so many apologies! …and maybe… no, I will worry about that later… for now, sleep.

* * *

_

**I am an idiot. If a friend of ours (Brianna and myself) on DA hadn't asked us how this chapter was going, I would have never finished it! Ok so here's the finished chapter five, hope you guys like it!**

**R&R**

**-Mya! (And ChaosGirl08)**


	6. Chapter 6

***is holding umbrella because she does not want Tomatoes in face***

**I'm gonna give you the chapter and PRAY I actually freaking finish it tonight.**

**ENJOY...?

* * *

**

The boys were currently working on a few different parts of the machine. Kowalski was making some last minute checks to see if his calculations were off, Skipper and Private were fixing the door and button pad respectively, and Rico was on the top, either trying to put a screw in with a hammer, or trying to fix a dent in the metal.

"Well, that seems to do the trick." Private stated happily.

He watched as the keys started to glow like they did when it was first built. Skipper looked over to see how it looked.

"Good job Private," Skipper commented, "now how about you give Rico a hand up there?"

"Ok Skippah." Private replied cheerfully, clambering to the top of the machine.

It was then that Queen decided to make her visit to the Penguins.

"Good morning helpful penguins!" She chimed perkily.

The boys looked over at female lemur, confused by her very chipper mood. If anything, they thought she'd be in a foul mood after what happened yesterday. However, they shook it off and went back to work.

"G'Day Julien, uh, how are you feeling?" Private asked warily.

"I'm feeling in a very dancy mood, but more of the 'Happy joyness' kind of dancy, not the 'dancy' dancy(1). Why?" Julien responded questioningly.

"Er, just wondering?" Private replied even more warily.

"Hmmm, well how is the machine fixing going?" Julien asked, completely skirting around Private's question.

Skipper thought for a moment and then said "It's getting there, we should be able to-"

"Well? How far are you birds, small penguin?" Julien interrupted, pointedly asking Private. Skipper glared over at the lemur queen. She had to have heard him!

"Uh...well," Private stated in his ever so British and ever so bashful tone "it's going along quite nicely, we should be done soon.

"Good, as much as it is nice, I do not like sleeping on Marlene's couch, and most importantly, I do not like not ruling over my people, so I'd be liking to get my body back to normal very soonish." Julien stated quite honestly.

"I don't know, I'm starting to like you being like this," Skipper admitted, "no more of your ridiculous antics."

Julien almost...almost...slipped, wanting to scream at the flat top headed penguin, but she sighed roughly, and just ignored it, keeping the 'shh' treatment going. All she had to do was pull it off for a little while longer, and she knew she'd get the reaction she wanted out of the leader penguin, also known as her secret crush, but that was not important.

"Hmm, yes, Julien you do seem more calm now that you're like this..." Kowalski remarked.

Julien tensed and looked over at Kowalski with shock on her face.

"...Or maybe it's because your being very patient for us to fix the machine..." Kowalski concluded.

Private could tell that Julien was getting very upset, so instead of keeping her in the HQ, he brought up to the top, set up a blanket, and grabbed his tea set.

"How about some tea to calm the nerves?" Private asked, pouring the now finished tea into a small porcelain cup.

"Hmm, yes, that sounds good. Thank you." Julien said, taking the small cup from Private.

They sat in silence for awhile, but Private knew that he needed to break it.

"Julien, I know you're upset about what happened yesterday, but you two have always had your ups and downs, right?" Private asked, cautiously. Julien looked at him pointedly while sipping her tea, not saying a word. Private took this as a sign to continue.

"I know what he said was a bit...harsh..." A snort from the lemur queen, "...but you have to realize that it's weird for him to suddenly see you as a girl. All the time you've been at the zoo, you've been a male lemur, so the change is probably very...er...strange for him." Private finished, waiting for Julien to say something.

Julien finished her tea, set down her cup, and dabbed her face with her napkin.

"Thank you for the tea, Private. Now if you excuse me, I must be getting back to Marlene's place, I've overstayed my welcome here." With that, she stood up, and began walking away.

"..." Private looked down at his flippers, feeling dejected.

"Flightless bird." He looked up suddenly to see Julien standing in front of him.

"Do not think I am being the ignorant person. I had been hearing what you said, however I am still upset. I know you are being concerned for your queen, and I thank you for that." She bent down to meet his face. "Being a female has made me more understanding of things. I will feel better soon, but I want a sorry from Skipper. At least that will make me a very happy lemur queen." Standing back up, she patted her fur, and started away again.

"Thank you again Private, I will come by again tomorrow to see the progress of the machine." With that, Queen Julien left the penguin's HQ, leaving a calm Private, who had a small smile on his face.

* * *

**This was Beta'd by MondayMourningAsylum on DevaintART up until Kowalski finishes talking, then I wrote and beta'd the rest on my own. Er, sorry it's been so long. I did have this posted on my DA page, but I guess I shouldn't give up here too... ._.**

**Anyway R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I GOTTA FREAKING FINISH THIS! I WILL NOT GIVE UP! *shakes fist* So enjoy this chapter you guys, this is where it gets good. :D**

* * *

Julien plopped down on Marlene's couch, grabbed the nearby pillow, and screamed into it. Why was this so difficult? Why couldn't she go through one day of doing the 'shh!' treatment to Skipper without getting upset? Tossing the pillow away, she stared up at the ceiling, and silently begged the sky gods for something to happen, just to make this easier for her.

"Perhaps tomorrow will be better..." Julien said, and relaxed back into the couch.

() () () () () ()

The next day, as Julien was heading to the penguins HQ, she had the strangest feeling, and it made her shiver. Looking around, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Hm...Must be the wind or something..." Julien looked around once more, and then continued on to the Penguin's habitat. Suddenly, she got the feeling, and spun around quickly. Still nothing.

"Ok wise guy person, I know you are doing the creepy following, so by order of your Queen, show your faces!" She said, placing her hands on her hips, an annoyed look on her face.

Suddenly, a familiar face came from behind the nearby bench, and Julien paled.

"M-Maurice! Uhm...what are you doing back there?" Julien stuttered, taking a step back.

"King Julien? Is it really you?" The stout lemur got closer, eyeing Julien, unsure if his eyes were deceiving him. When did Julien get so...feminine looking?

"Psh, of _course_ it is me, who else could possibly pull of being me?" Julien snorted. 'Who else could pull off my grace and royalish figure?'

As Maurice got closer to Julien, she realized that her right hand man was not acting properly, and as she heard the heavy breathing, she remembered just exactly why she had been avoiding him.

"Ah...so uhm, as much as it has been nice seeing you, I really must be going. I have lots of Queen type things to be doing." Pointing behind her, Julien backed away slowly, trying to hide her extreme nervousness.

"But your Majesty, perhaps you should come back with me, to the habitat. You don't look too good; perhaps some _pampering_ should cheer you up?" Maurice said, emphasizing on 'pampering'.

"Well now that I think about it...wait...**NO!** I can't! I really must be going!" Julien shook her head and quickly continued towards the penguin's habitat.

Maurice grabbed Julien's paw and pulled her back. "Your Majesty, I insist you come back with me." He said, and went to grab her waist. Julien quickly tore away, and ran for her life, screaming for help.

"HELP! PENGUINS! PLEASE!"

() () () () () () () ()

Meanwhile at the Penguin habitat, the boys were taking a quick break from fixing the machine, and sun bathing, when they heard the loud shrieks coming nearby.

"HEEEEELLLPP! SOMEBODY!"

"You hear that boys, someone needs our help!" Skipper jumped up, the other three following.

"It's coming from over there!" Private pointed out, and the four agents went into action.

() () () () () ()

Julien struggled as Maurice grabbed her arm again, and pinned her against the wall.

"Your Majesty, I never realized how...curvy you were." Maurice stated, an lustful grin spread on his face.

"Stop this! I order you to let me go!" Julien squirmed, trying to wriggle herself free from Maurice's grip 'When did Maurice get this strong?'

"I'm afraid I can't do that your majesty, I've _missed you_ too much to let you go..."

"_NO!_ You are not the one I am wanting, I want-!" Suddenly, four shadows appeared overhead, and both Maurice and Julien looked over to see the Penguins in full comando mode, ready to attack.

"Let go of Ringtail Maurice, or I will take her back by force!"

"Skipper..." Julien whispered breathlessly.

* * *

**Well, that's that folks. It's been awhile, and hopefully I can finish in around 2 or 3 more chapters. I hope you like this chapter. XD So please**

**R & R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	8. Chapter 8

**HUZZAH! CHAPTER 8! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!**

**So much dramaramarama~ Er…well no, but Skipper's gonna try and get Julien back from the clutches of the lusty Maurice! Will he do it? (Well, DUH! Of course he is Bree!) Mya…stop being a spoil sport okay? ANYWAY~! Enjoy you guys! :D**

* * *

Julien stared wide eyed as Skipper and the other penguins landed down in front of her and Maurice. The happiness she suddenly felt made her want to dance in circles and spread joy everywhere. However, she quickly remembered that she was being held captive as Maurice quickly lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Looks like we'll have to find a more private spot for our reunion your majesty. If you penguins will excuse us!" With that, Maurice started running, laughing like crazy.

"Catch that lemur boys!" Skipper shouted, and with that, the boys took chase. Maurice was surprisingly quick despite the fact he was carrying extra weight. Julien wasn't making it easy for him either, pounding on his back and kicking at his chest.

"Maurice! I am ordering you to put your queen down this instant! Maurice!" Julien tried pushing herself out of his grip, but to no avail. Suddenly, a flash of black and white passed her eyes, and Julien found herself suddenly flying backwards. 'I don't remember having the ability to fly..' She thought, when she suddenly felt herself hit something solid from behind. She saw spots filling her vision, and as the edges of her vision turned black, she saw the penguins trying to apprehend Maurice.

() () () () () ()

As Maurice was turning a corner, Skipper was able to land a swift kick to Maurice, and watched as Julien was thrust-ed backwards into a wall of a nearby habitat. He felt concern wash over him as she landing with a thud, and didn't move, yet he wasn't sure why. As he was about to go check on her, he felt someone pull him down from his foot. Maurice threw a punch at him, but Kowalski and Private pulled him back and tried to hold him down as Rico regurgitated some rope.

Skipper was suddenly at a loss. He knew he should help his team with Maurice, but he had a strong urge to go check on Julien. Looking back between the two, he let his emotions get the better of him.

"You boys take care of Maurice, I'm going to go check on Julien and get her out of here." He said, and quickly rushed over to the unconscious lemur queen before he could hear protests. If he had turned back, he would have seen a smiling Private looking at him with a knowing look on his face.

() () () () () ()

Julien sat up with a jump, then suddenly flopped back down as she felt dizziness overtake her. 'Owww…my head…and the rest of me now that I am thinkings about it…what happened?' She blinked, rubbed her eyes, and when she looked up again she saw Skipper looking down at her. Blinking again, she felt her eyes go wide.

"Am I dreaming?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?" Skipper looked down at her with a "wtf" look. Julien smiled up at him sheepishly.

"Never mind. Wait, where are we? Where is Maurice and the other flightless birds?" Julien said as she looked up. She finally noticed that she was high up in a tree with Skipper, outside of the zoo for that matter.

"after you went flying, I left my boys to deal with Maurice and send him back to the lemur habitat, but I thought it would be a good idea to get you out of the zoo for a while until things settle back down at the zoo. *ahem* In case Maurice tried to go after you again." Skipper coughed into one of his flippers as Julien stared at him.

Skipper had dragged her all the way out to park, all on his own, just to keep her safe. 'This is like one of those romantic-y type shows that appear on the television at night!' Julien thought. Since she didn't answer, Skipper continued.

"It wasn't easy either, you were practically dead weight while unconscious. Then Alice showed up and…Julien?" Skipper realized that Julien was giving him a flirtatious looking smirk.

'Time to show off my queenly charm' "Skipper~ You've saved my hind from my backstabbing right hand lemur. You even went out of your way to drag me all of the way out here." At this point Julien was holding Skipper within arms distance, and was tracing circles in his feathers. Skipper cleared his throat and looked away.

"W-Well I couldn't take you back to the base, Maurice would've looked there first." He mentally smacked himself for stuttering. This was _Julien_. Why was he acting like this?

"You could've taken me back to Marlene's." Julien pointed out easily, causing Skipper to sputter. When did Julien get so…smart?

"He's got some brains, he could've gone there next!"

"Knowing you, you'd have stationed one of your partners to keep watch of her home." Julien countered. This was so much fun, making Skipper feel uncomfortable, he just looked so adorable.

"Err…"

"Now then, if you have are not having any other excuses as of why you have whisked me away here, I can think of another good way to be using that beak of yours." Julien leaned in close, causing Skipper to freeze. He wanted to push Julien away, saying how he didn't swing that way, and that what they were doing was wrong, they were both _male_ for crying out loud! However, Julien was currently a female, and was looking quite nice, not that'd he'd ever admit it. So instead of trying to push Julien away, he found himself leaning in. The second his beak touched her lips, he felt a shock run through his small body. The kiss was short and sweet, and when Julien pulled away, Skipper realized that he didn't want to break it off just yet. Unable to control himself, he took embraced Julien and kissed her again, causing the lemur to sigh contently and relax into the embrace. She felt as if she was in the clouds she was so happy, Skipper was kissing her. _Kissing her_, it was a miracle that she was able to have this moment. When they broke apart, she instantly wrapped her arms around him, planning on snuggling into Skipper's chest.

Coughing, Skipper let her stay there for a moment before pushing her away. "Julien, we should probably get back to the zoo. I'm sure my boys have got Maurice under control. After all, we've been gone for a long time." He stood up as he said this, getting ready to jump out of the tree.

"Alright, my silly penguin, if that's what you wish." Julien said, sad the moment was over, but happy she even had it. Skipper flushed and quickly jumped down from the tree, Julien following behind him.

"Ringtail…what just happened…don't tell anyone, alright?" Skipper said.

"Only if you take me out on a proper date, Skipper." Julien teased, laughing when Skipper tensed up. "Relax, I wouldn't make you do that. Besides, you probably didn't mean it anyway." Skipper paused at this. Had he meant to kiss Julien? "Let us be going back to the zoo, I am sleepy." Julien stretched, and headed in the direction of the zoo. Skipper shook his head and caught up with Julien easily. It was silent as the two walked back home, but Skipper's mind was racing.

'Do I really like Julien?'

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to end this here…I'm tired, and this is actually pretty long comparing it to some other chapters. So I hope you guys are enjoying this. I WAS SO TEMPTED TO TEASE YOU GUYS! However, considering the last time I updated was last YEAR, I decided to be nice and give in. So enjoy this fluffiness. So please**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


End file.
